Forum:Hagoromo's Brother
Questions 1. Please indicate which canon character you intend to create. : , I will name him Fushizan (富士山, literally "Mountain Abounding with Warriors") which is taken from "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter" where the names of Kaguya and Hagoromo derive from. If his name would be revealed in the manga, I wouldn't mind using that name and use this as his nickname. 2. Briefly detail why you wish to be given permission to utilize this character. : Even before the manga revealed that Hagoromo had a brother, I initially made Tenzu the son of his younger brother that did not receive the same love as his older brother. He did not obtain the same eyes as Hagoromo, and so his mother, Kaguya, did not treat Fushizan the same. Despite that, Hagoromo and Fushizan shared the same ideology to guide the world to peace. But knowing that the life he had would be short, Fushizan forced his firstborn to become a gift to the world, leaving him behind as a guard with the knowledge that had been passed on by him and his older brother. :'Basically, what I am going to do with Fushizan is to expand him on his background, personality and perhaps even abilities to support Tenzu’s past life, and to who he is today. If anything will be revealed in the manga, as aforementioned, I’ll happily adjust that into his article. Also, Ash and I were talking (and you know of that too) about Mount Fuji, which would be his graveyard; to honour him in his own regard. ' 3. Will this character have any familial, mentor, or other cross-series relation with a fanon character, either of yours, or someone else? If not, simply put "No". If yes, then please detail that relation and how it comes about. : 'Several of my characters will be familiar/related with Fushizan. His son, Tenzu, will be the closest to his existence, along with Indra (who I’ll soon apply for because of the Uchiha Project) his cousin. My Uchiha project exists out of four children of Indra, the Uchiha Ancestor. These were made prior this chapter already, though only one actually has a ‘complete’ page: Ōhirume, Murakumo, Tsukutenshū and Kushinada. All the aforementioned characters have their own descendants, which have later formed smaller and extinct clans, such as the Ōhirume Clan. Moreover, I’ve created them to support the background and family tree/relation and the Sharingan abilities of one of my other characters, Kurami Uchiha and other Uchiha if they are interested. ' 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of other canon characters or maybe even other fanon characters? : 'I’ve pretty much described before what I’ve planned for Fushizan. He will be following his brother’s trend of Ninshū, which leads him to be using the “Creation of All Things” on his son to keep the world from turning away from the teachings of Hagoromo. Keep in mind that this is his believe on what he thought was good. The actions of Tenzu were derived from his rebelling against this, because of his suffering and loneliness. Anyway, Fushizan would be capable of using this thanks to his purer chakra form, which he inherited along with Hagoromo from his mother. It is also something he has passed onto Tenzu; the pure intensive chakra. Furthermore, he will have a high durability, immersive strength and perfect chakra control for he fought against the Juubi together with Hagoromo and subdued it. I’m not planning to make him more special, for he was not the in the spotlight like Hagoromo. :'I hope I’ve informed you enough. ''' ~~ '''La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 11:47, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Now make the brother tell Hagoromo's chakra ghost to give Yoshi the staff and chakra ball halo. >: "Demons run when a good man goes to war." (talk) 21:26, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Canon Character Applications